


Forever Young

by Jumping_Jess



Series: Another day [1]
Category: Stephanie Plum - Janet Evanovich
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:35:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jumping_Jess/pseuds/Jumping_Jess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephanie helps RangeMan with a distraction at a karaoke bar and sets up a lifetime for the two of them. I really suck at writing summary's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever Young

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, I just like to play in the sandbox.

The distraction had been set in a karaoke bar down on stark street, it lasted all of 15 minutes and only took me five to get him outside. At Lester's urging I joined the boys back inside for a drink and a slice, one drink had turned into shots and now here I was being carried up onto the stage over his shoulder. Struggling, my litany of curses were cut off as he smacked my ass. The volume level upped as the tables we were walking past started laughing, the boys the traitors they are, right along with them.   
  
The ass's...Dumping me in the middle of the stage in front of the microphone Lester wound an arm around my waist so I couldn't escape. 'Bastard' I realized I had spoken aloud when the audience closest to the stage broke out in titters, a few of them pulling out there phones and pointing them at the stage. Grabbing the microphone Lester spoke, "So Beautiful what will it be, maybe a little Love Shack?" At my glare and new attempt too bite him he continued "No? How bout Like A Virgin?"  
  
Leaning up I spoke into his ear, "I swear to God, I will get you for this Santos!" whispering back to me he gave my waist a little squeeze. "Last time I had Grandma Mazur watch she showed me about 20 videos of you singing church choir, so buck up buttercup." I watched him with what felt like owlishly large eyes as he spoke into the microphone once more. "So what will it be Steph?"   
  
I opened and clothed my mouth a few times, my brain still stuck on the word video and all the horrors that implied. Images of me standing in stark relief against the other pretty burg girls, braces and bruises and frizzy hair flashed through my mind in rapid succession. I managed to stutter out a half coherent reply, flashing me a smile he ran over to the DJ before jumping off the raised stage. I straightened up just as the opening bars sounded out, I scanned the room over, noticing an increase in the phone population I let my eyes settle on Rangers still form. He was glaring silently at Lester's approaching form, blank face firmly in place.   
  
They exchanged a few terse words before Ranger jerked and met my eyes, sending me a barely perceptible smile and nod. Hearing my cue I started singing.   
  
**"May God bless and keep you always, may your wishes all come true.**  
  
 **May you always do for others and let others do for you.**  
  
 **May you build a latter to the stars and climb on every rung and may you stay forever young, may you stay forever young."**   
  
I had never seen his face so open to me before, things I hadn't been ready for in the past were laid open and warm on his features.   
  
**May you grow up to be righteous, may you grow up to be true.**  
  
 **May you always know the truth and see the lights surrounding you.**  
  
 **May you always be courageous, stand upright and be strong and may you staaay**  
  
 **forever young and may you staaaay forever young.**  
  
 **Swaying slightly back and fourth to the music, I enjoyed the warm heady feeling of prolonged Ranger exposer.**   
  
The other bar patrons began singing along with me when the next refrain began. May your hands always be busy, may your feet always be swift, may you have a strong foundation when the wind of changes shift. May your heart always be joyful, may your song always be sung, and may you stay forever young, may you staaayy forever young. Before the last bar of the song had finished the crowd was on there feet screaming and clapping, my eyes jerked away from Rangers as the crowd pressed towards the stage.  
  
A few yells of encore were yelled but I shook my head and looked for a way off the stage. The crowd parted slightly as Ranger came into view, holding out his arms to me he motioned with his hands for me to come forward. Grabbing me around my waist and underneath my knees he pulled me off the stage, the crowd all but parted like the red sea as he pointed his patented piss your panties stare at anyone who ventured to close. I noticed as we passed the table my group had been sitting at, that it was empty.   
  
The warm summer air hit my skin like a balm, banishing the slight tremors that had been racing under my skin since Ranger had swept me off the stage. As we exited the building and passed the queue line, I spotted the missing Merry Men milling around a Black SUV. I experienced a latened pang of relief when I spotted Bobby holding my clutch and shrug. I swung my feet back and forth and made a surprised noise when it looked like Ranger was going to walk across the road with me still in his arms.  
  
 _'God I'd break him halfway there.'_ He jostled me till I met his heated stare, "I'm going to enjoy proving you wrong there Babe." I could feel a deep blush spread up my neck as my lady parts gave a pleasurable tingle. He didn't set me down until I nodded. "Good." Grabbing my hand he pulled me across the street, we were met with a litany of praise and hot damns when we made it to the Merry Men, the loudest coming from Lester the loud mouth of course. 'Bastard.' Tanks booming voice pulled me around to the sound of his voice,   
  
"Damn little girl, where the hell did that come from?" I gave him a sheepish look, "Eight years of church choir when I was a kid." I saw a few of the their eyes glaze over, Hal's shy voice speaking first. "Y..you were in church choir?" I gave a light laugh as both of Rangers arms wrapped around me. 'Guess that settles that.' "Perv." "I..I..uh.I..." At the helpless look he was shooting the other guys I reached out and patted his arm. "It's okay, there wasn't much to perv at. I was seven when I started and I was...awkward too say the least."   
  
"Enough." Rangers voice rumbled against me back before he pulled away and grabbed my hand again, pulling me towards his porsche. Opening the door for me he waited until I had buckled in before slamming the door and crossing over to his own side. It wasn't until we were almost back to the Rangman building that I remembered Bobby still had all my crap. I shot a quick glance at him, he hadn't let go of my hand since he had gotten in. He had slipped into his driving zone fairly quickly and I was hesitant to say anything, I had learned before that he could be silent for hours once he was in his zen zone. As if he sensed my thoughts he glanced over "What is it?"  
  
"I forgot my stuff with Bobby." I thought I saw a flash of relief cross his face but it was to dark for me to be sure. Letting go of my hand he grabbed his phone and dialed, "Steph's things are still with you, give them to Ella. Tell her to bring them up with breakfast, were offline. Tossing his phone into the console he grabbed my hand again, kissed my knuckles before pressing down on the gas peddle a little harder. It was several hours later and me becoming well acquainted with calling Ranger, Carlos before he asked me through gasping breaths what Lester said to me on stage. I rolled over so I was laying on his chest, "He told me he knew I could sing so buck up." he glanced down at me. "How?"   
  
"Last time I was in trouble and he was on Grandma Mazur watch, she showed him old videos of my and St. Valeria singing." That's why you joined." It was a statement of the fact it was and not the useless question it could have been. I answered anyways. "Thought it might make Ma happy if I went along with it. It didn't, I was still the awkward girl who was always in a cast or bruised. I had frizzy hair that I wore in braids and braces." "Sounds like a girl after my own heart." I swung a leg over his hips, kneeling above him I put a hand on either side of his head. "Damn women, again?" Laughing I shook my head before I word vomited my thoughts. "I love you."  
  
Taking in his surprised look, I tamped down on the disappointment. "I don't expect you to say it ba..umph!" I was cut off as his lips met mine, several hot minutes later he pulled back and. "I love you to, have since you blew up my first car." Taking in my surprised look he nodded. "Until the beginning of this year I wasn't mine to do anything with, I wasn't going to make a move and then leave you an Army widow." "I wouldn't have cared." He gave me a rueful smile, "I would have. I saw enough brothers wives over the years left with sad little Army pensions and fewer good memories." Hiding his face from me, he nuzzled into the valley in between my breast. I stroked his hair quietly as he gathered himself. "I'll be right back." He quickly slipped out of bed and strolled over to his walk in closet, I unabashedly enjoyed the view. _'What's that saying? Sad to see you leave but happy to watch you walk away?'_   
  
He was back within a few moments with a velvet jewelers bag, he sat up against the headboard. Pulling me into his lap so I was faced away from him, he hugged me for a moment. Later I'll blame the Doomsday orgasms and alcohol on not realizing what was happening quicker. Opening the drawstring bag he pulled out a small black velvet box. **(And no I still hadn't realize what was going on.)  
  
** Opening the box a lovely antique wedding ring gleamed up at me. "Mi cariño, Stephanie will you marry me?" The last five years of our intersecting life flashed behind my closed eyes. I knew we would never have a conventional life and if we ever had kids they would be just as weird as me but suddenly none of that scared me anymore. I could feel him tense behind me the longer I took, making up my mind I pulled away from him. Straddling him once more I took in his blank face and clenched hands, wrapping my arms around his neck I kissed his eyes closed. Pulling back slightly I looked him square in the eyes   
  
"Ricardo Carlos Manoso we've had our differences but you've always been there for me and I've loved you almost as long. I would be honored to wear your ring. Yes." I watched his face morph from shock to happiness before my world spun with a wild sounding whoop from him. Hugging me close he slid the ring onto my finger with a look of wonder. "Perfect fit." "It figures Batman would know my ring size even." "I didn't, it's my Abuela Rosa's engagement ring. I wasn't sure I would even get the courage to ask you out much less to marry me."  
  
I leaned up and kissed him, drawing him back down into the pillows next to me, we admired the ring on my finger. Lost in our own thoughts, we fell asleep side by side. I woke too Carlos lapping delicately between my spread thighs, bringing me to the edge again and again before rising above me and joining himself to me. Later after a steamy shower in more ways than one, we wandered out to the kitchen just as Ella was entering. She fussed over the food for a moment, handing a plate to me she froze. Catching sight of the glimmer on my outstretched hand she dropped the plates on the counter, she pulled me into a tight hug and welcomed me to the family. She laid out the last few things and then exited quietly. We spoke quietly for a few more minutes before heavy banging started on the door along with muffled yells.  
  
"Ready Babe?" Holding up a finger I shoved a few more bites into my mouth before nodding. It looked like most of the core team spilled through the door. Hugs and backslaps lasted for a few minutes before Lester struck again. "When you tell your kids this story make sure you tell them that it was me who engineered your relationship." I scoffed, "I'm surprised you know such a big word as engineered." Blowing a raspberry at me he grinned.   
  
Five years later has shown Carlos and I a lot. My family sans Gran, disowning me for marring a **(In their words.)** wetback.   
Gran moving into my old apartment, Rex dying, Carlos's family becoming like the family I never had. A few new Rangman. Cal getting shot down after getting called back in for a tour of duty. My hair is longer, I'm more lean, my car is bomb proof. I had a miscarriage two years into out marriage but we weathered through it. And finally...Drum roll please!... I'm eight months pregnant! At first we didn't tell anyone but the core team but at three months it became obvious. Twins do that I hear. Carlos and I have decided not to find out the sex of our little ones. Instead we've watched the family and Rangman's betting pool run rampant. I wanted to make a bet that there are aliens inside me but no one would let me. Hey it's a valid hypophesis with the way theses two wriggle and the things they want to eat. I mean damn but my cravings have been weird. Signing off for now. Carlos is back with my Thai food and fried pickles from hooters.

**Author's Note:**

> I Imagined Steph's voice as this Forever young by Audra Mae  
> You can look it up on youtube, it is my favorite version of this song  
> and when I heard it I thought of this pairing and how if Steph was real  
> this would be what her voice sounded like. ~X~O~X~Thanks For Reading!~


End file.
